twilightsagafandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:Symph risley
Hey, friend... i guess you already know my name, so no need to mention it here, right? Welcome to my page, buddy...... :) I'm a simple girl from a small family in a very very small country, who dares to dream big dreams and likes to turn them true... I never stop dreaming... no matter whether it's day or night, whether my eyes are closed or not, whether my dreams are broken or not.... 'cause I know that '' dreams never die unless you kill it.'' We all live for our dreams, people who lost the interest to even dream... life becomes unbearable and deathlike to them ... and I don't want to die before I'm dead.... I know who I am and what I can do, who I can be... but I always try to do what I should do and to be what I should be..... I'm a very logical person but sometimes I become so much imotional that I forget all logics ! I'm naturally quiet but when I find someone who really want to hear my words I forget to stop !!! I'm a cool headed person and don`t want to show my anger. Because I think,it's unnecessary and I hate to do unnecessary things.... I like to be alone but I don't mind company of someone who really wants to spend time with me.... My favourite author is obviously Stephenie Meyer and favourite book is ECLIPSE. I like melodious songs (most of them) and hate rocking songs ( not all of them)... My favourite singer is Taylor Swift, Brooke Fraser, Arrianna Grande, Danity Kane, Hilary Duff, Christina Perry etc. and my favourite song is - love story, stay with me, mystery, come clean etc. Imagination is always a pleasure to me, only when there is no hint of reality.... Enough for today, I guess... Sorry, if you've become bored... and thanks to visit me, hope to see you soon... ALL THE BEST.... for now and forever... :) Gallery:Bella Swan, Edward Cullen, and Jacob Black; and Kristen Stewart Please watch your edits, don't add pictures to gallery, which don't fit the pages. Your behavior will be passed to an administrator. MrsLunchBox (talk) 12:27, March 16, 2013 (UTC) Re:Deleted page I just moved it to a blog. Last time I had occasion to deal with user blogs, a new one took a while to appear in the user blog list. I'd imagine that it happens also with blogs originated as main pages. However, please remember to sign your messages (not your comments) with four tildes, this way: ~~~~. MinorStoop 13:08, March 19, 2013 (UTC) :If it's the Breaking Dawn duplicate, I deleted one. It'll take some time to disappear, I think. MinorStoop 16:32, March 19, 2013 (UTC) Photo order When you add a picture to a page, you have to watch, which order the pictures have. It goes mostly from left to right, from left to right and so on. MrsLunchBox (talk) 08:57, March 20, 2013 (UTC) Re: deletions Warning each and every user of their reversions/deletions is generally too heavy an overhead - an answer is therefore given when somebody inquires. MinorStoop 10:50, March 22, 2013 (UTC) Deleted pictures I don't know the reason, why your pictures have been deleted. But, the picture of Riley, has been taken from the page, because there was already one. That means it makes no sense to have the same picture more then once. I guess, the picture of Bella has vanished, because it was fan made. Anyway, Symph risley, you should ask MinorStoop, that's an admin. That user can answer it better, then i can. MrsLunchBox (talk) 18:08, March 22, 2013 (UTC) :I've got no idea about what happened to your pic - I get a "File not found" error, which is highly unusual. If it was me or another TS wiki's admin it would tell me who deleted it, when, maybe why, and if I want to restore it, so I suspect it may have been either a staff member or a soft-/hardware failure somewhere on wikia servers. You sure the pic was not copyrighted, watermarked, or otherwise unsuitable? If you are fairly positive it's an allowable pic, upload it again - I'll let you know if it isn't. :As for not letting users know about deletions, it is a fairly standard practice, too much overhead. Except for major violations, those subject to blocks. MinorStoop 20:21, March 22, 2013 (UTC)